Too Damn Easy
by xbabii-gurlx
Summary: Logan's thoughts while he was on the bridge in the season finale, Leave It to Beaver. Mild LoVe
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Too Damn Easy

**Author:** Susan Huynh / xbabii-gurlx

**Rating:** Fiction Rated: T / PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Pairing:** Mild LoVe (Logan and Veronica)

**Summary:** Logan's thoughts while he's on the bridge in the season finale, "Leave It to Beaver"

**Author's Note:** This is my first VM fanfic…please be kind and excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes…I'm also not sure about rating so it's rated T for safety.

* * *

She blamed him. She blamed him for Lily's death. She held him responsible for killing Duncan's sister, her best friends, his girlfriend…She accused him of taking the life away of someone who he considered as one of the most important people in his life. The girl who had ended up chewing up and spitting out his heart.

He stands here, on the edge of the bridge where his mother had stood during the last few moments of her life, contemplating whether he should seek out the same fate. He had been drinking. Drinking from a flask which contained the elements in which was currently burning and scratching against the back of his throat as he stared numbly at the bottomless water that was beneath him.

She didn't **_trust_** him. She had said that she did, but apart of him knew deep down that she didn't. And that was probably the worst it all. She didn't trust him enough to know that he could never kill- never _even hurt_ Lily. She didn't believe in him and that tore him up inside to know that she could probably never trust him.

It's ironic because she was the one who had managed to fix him when he was broken. After his mother's death, she had somehow picked up the broken pieces of his broken soul and helped him to become someone better. She had been his **rock**. She had been the first person since Lily died that he fully let inside his heart. He let her in and she had done almost exactly what Lily had done. She had stomped all over his heart without even looking back. Strange thing was, when Lily had broken him, he knew that eventually he could be fixed. But this time, he knew that there was no way he could fully mend, knowing that Veronica could never trust him. It hurt more than anything to accept this and it made a wound so deep that bled so fast that it was beyond repair. All because she didn't trust him.

He continued to drink from his flask, not once letting the torturous sensation bother him in the slightest. Around him, everything was beginning to blur.

He laughed bitterly to himself as he continued to drink. It funny how his life has unraveled around him. And its _fucking hilarious_ how his life had once been so perfect is now nothing more than a never-ending nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

He stepped close to the edge and had stumbled. The effects of his drink were beginning to control him and his actions. He was getting dizzier and dizzier. He had closed his eyes and prepared himself to make one of his biggest decisions of his fucked up life, when suddenly he began to laugh to himself bitterly to himself. Louder and louder until his laugh echoed into the darkness of the night.

His thoughts were once again on Veronica. She couldn't leave him alone could she? Even when she's not around, she's still annoying the hell out of him. Visions of her beautiful, blonde hair; her light, shimmering eyes; her rosy cheeks and soft, silky skin still haunted his mind. Somehow in the light breeze, he could still see her, laughing and kissing her. Smiling that smile that would always be the perfect memory.

He quickly drowned out thoughts of her by taking another drink from his flask. He couldn't take the chance of thinking of her right now. She didn't trust him. She had blamed him. He needed to hate her. **Loathe** her with every moral fiber of his being because that was the only thing that was making the least bit of sense in his life. She was driving him crazy because somehow between all the lies, dishonesty and broken- heartedness, he couldn't hate her. He could try, but he could never truly hate her. He wanted and tried to be, but somehow hating her wasn't possible. He knew deep down that to hate someone as beautiful and loving as her was impossible and it drove him insane.

His grip tightened around the flask as he jugged down another gulp. He was ready. This was it. He had nothing left. There was nobody in his life. His mother was gone, Lily was gone, Veronica blamed him, Duncan was still mad at him for dating Veronica in the first place without telling him, **nobody**. Everyone who he cared about was either gone, had betrayed him, or in the case of Veronica and Lily, had done both. He was broken. Broken beyond repair. And this time, he would make sure that no one could ever break him again. He was going to jump and be free. Be free of all the lies, pain and betrayal that he was the basis of his life.

And that's when he heard a bunch of motorcycle engines drawing nearer and nearer. Weevil and his gang had finally arrived. Somehow he had expected this. He knew that it was just too damn easy to leave this fucked up world in which he has come to realize was his life, his reality. It was just far too damn easy for the people of Neptune. Just too damn easy.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, review and review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Finally, I've finished chapter 2! Took me a while. I couldn't seem to get the story to sound the way I wanted to but then I heard this song and it inspired me….It's 'Sidewalks' by Story of the Year. The lyrics are in italics. I also borrowed a line from Rob Thomas which is bolded. Anyways, on with the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

_The bridges all crumbled_

_The water soaks into rocks_

"**Seriously, what more do you think you can do to me, huh?"**

_That fell at the bottom of the road_

_(At the end of town)_

Neptune. Good old Neptune. A town full of corruption. A town full of betrayal. A town full of lies, bribery and deceit. A town, he isn't proud to call his home.

_The town that we lived in_

_The memories shaken apart_

_From the weeds that grow _

His memories from here are dazed by pain. Pain inflicted by his father. Pain inflicted from loss. Pain inflicted from loneliness.

_Over the sidewalks_

_Running away from the streets we knew_

He wants to run. He wants to escape. He needs it. He craves for it. But he can't. He can't escape. And he knows it. And it's killing him.

_Sidewalks_

_Like the time we thought was made for you, oh_

So he drinks. He drinks to forget. He drinks to escape. But even now, with a flask in his hand, he still can't forget. He can't forget about her. He can't stop remembering himself with her.

_Out on the front porch _

_Watching the cars as they go by_

_(Eighteen blue, twenty-one gray)_

She's always there. In his memories, in his thoughts, in his life. And there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.

_Looking ahead _

_For the first time that we could drive_

He remembers her porcelain skin. Her soft, rosy cheeks. Her light, shimmering eyes. Her quick wit and sharp tongue.

_Out on our own_

_To speed away_

She's with him always. She's there for him when he needs her. Like his mother. She's there for him and makes him smile. Makes him happy. Like Lily.

_From the sidewalks_

_Running away from the streets we knew_

She's in his life whether he likes it or not. Whether it's to accuse him of something or to be with him. He loves her, but can't admit it to her. Or to himself.

_Sidewalks_

_Like the time we thought was made for you, oh_

But she betrayed him. And as much as he would like to relinquish that thought, he can't forget it. He can't forget how much it hurt. He can't forget damage she caused him. The damage she caused to his heart. Lily may have broken his heart, but Veronica was the one who broke him

_All of the days have passed us by_

_And all of the sun is gone away_

He chuckles bitterly. What is it with the women in his life? Somehow, they always end up shattering him.

_Sidewalks_

_Running away from _

_The streets we knew _

He can't run anymore. He doesn't want to. This time he needs to escape. He needs to find a way where no one can ever break him again.

_Sidewalks _

_Running away from the streets we knew _

He stares down below him as he takes another drink. This is the only way. It's the only way out. It's the only way he can break away from his fucked up life. It's the same way his mother had chosen.

_Sidewalks _

_Like the time we thought was made for you _

He steps further and further towards the edge of bridge. One little shove and his free. Finally free.

_(Sidewalks) _

Weevil begins to try a reason with him to step away from the ledge, but he doesn't listen. This is the only way out.

_The bridges all crumbled _

He'll be following his mother's passageway to freedom

_The water soaks into rocks_

He'll see Lily again.

_(Sidewalks)_

As he prepares himself for his final path in life, he sees her smile and hears her laugh. She's here. Just like she's always has been.

_That fell at the bottom of the road _

And he jumps with that final memory. The memory of him and Veronica. Together.


End file.
